


the fury in your head

by okbutlikefu



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Sacrifice Chloe Ending, Sad, chloedies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutlikefu/pseuds/okbutlikefu
Summary: This is a collection of stories about how different characters in the life is strange universe react to Chloe’s death
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Pricefield - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the fury in your head

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story in archive of our own, so I don’t really know how to work the website.

Joyce Madsen is no stranger to dealing with grief, but this is the last person she'd thought she lose so soon.

*nobodys POV   
Joyce stands behind the counter of Arcadia bay's beloved diner, two whales, humming a tune to herself as she gets a check ready for a table. Shortly after delivering the check to the table and wishing them a good day, her phone vibrates in her back pocket signifying she's receiving a call. She walks back behind the counter and hastily pulls her phone out, making sure to hide it slightly under the counter. Seeing it's her husband, she approaches her coworker. "Mandy, I need to take this, do you think you could cover me for a minute or two?" It wasn't really a question, she was going to take the call regardless of wether Mandy would cover for her or not. "Of course, just don't be too long." 

She walks to the stock room and returns David's call, as the previous call had gone unanswered. He picked up immediately. "Hey honey, you called?" "Joyce... I can't say this over the phone. Something happened at the school. You need to come now." Her heart rate quickened as she heard her husbands voice shake. David usually doesn't cry. She's only seen him cry during ptsd attacks and on their wedding day. "What happened? Did chloe get into a fight? Is she okay?" "Just come quick." With that, David hung up. Now her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't even clock out or let anyone know she was leaving before she grabbed her purse from the break room and walked out the side door. She came out at just the right time and was able to catch a taxi that just so happened to be parked in front of the diner. Thoughts overtook her mind. "Did chloe get into trouble?" "Is she hurt?" "Did she hurt someone else?" She couldn't figure out why her husband had been so upset over the phone. That made her think something terrible had happened. Her mind roamed as the taxi parked meaning they had arrived. She stepped out of the taxi and noticed a dozen cop cars lining the street. Her stomach churned and she sheepishly approached the main building of the school. The courtyard was completely empty. Not a soul in sight. The last time Joyce was here, the school was buzzing with commotion, even though it had been a Saturday. She hadn't realized she was crying until she met her own reflection in the door of the school. Before she could open it, David opened the door and walked out. He was clearly shaken up and she could see visible tear tracks on his face. "Joyce... there was a shooting an hour ago. Some kid pulled a gun on chloe in the bathroom and... and he fired it. She... she didn't... she didn't make it." David had just barely choked out the last sentence. Just like that, her entire world had been turned upside down. An hour ago? An hour ago Joyce was serving omelettes to a young couple. While her daughter had been brutally murdered in a school bathroom. She crumpled to the floor and emitted loud sobs as David got on her level and held her. Flashes of Chloe passed through her mind. She remembered the last day her daughter had been truly happy. She remembered the genuine smile on her face, not her cocky smile. She knew chloe hadn't been happy these past months. She was hurting, Joyce could tell. She wished she had given her a hug this morning before she left the house. She wished she had given her a hug every morning, She would've never let go if she knew this would happen.


End file.
